


5sos preference: He eats you out

by orphan_account



Series: 5sos Preferences [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5 seconds of summer preference, 5SOS - Freeform, 5sos preference, 5sos preferences, 5sos scenario, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Calum Hood - Freeform, F/M, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Oral Sex, Other, Smut, eat out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys go down on you</p>
            </blockquote>





	5sos preference: He eats you out

**Luke:**

**_‘_ ** _Give me that sweet, tight cunt.’_

He’s practically growling at this point, impatiently kneeling on the floor as you lay down on the soft sheets of the bed, his blue eyes staring intently at you, as if you were the most delicious thing he was bound to taste. With dark eyes, and red flushed cheeks, his teeth are biting down onto his bottom lip harshly, coating the red flesh with saliva as he reaches for your thighs. He yanks you towards him, as Luke wasn’t the one to stay reserved when you make him work; something that you truly loved. And pushing your knees towards your chest, you keeping a firm grip as his large palms pressed against your inner thighs. His eyes deepened further with lust once he saw your pussy, glistening with juices and ready for him to taste.

_**'Luke'.** _

You whimpered quietly, soft moans leaving your mouth as his warm breath tickled your abused clit, the result from him making you come twice without properly fucking you yet. Luke slyly smirks, inching closer, but not where you truly desired him to be. You had to turn your head in order to get a proper view, watching him with his signature smirk as he continued to tease. _ **'**_

 _ **Please, I need you so badly.**_ '

You sounded so desperate: you were desperate, exactly what he wanted. He let out a small purr in response, the warm breath against your clit sending shivers throughout your legs. And giving another smirk, he seductively bit down on the black metal of his lip ring, finally diving in with his tongue flat against you.

 **Ashton:** You never became accustomed to the way Ashton went down on you. Each time would bring a new sensation that constantly had you at the edge. Your lips would always quiver, eliciting small whimpers that begged for more, with Ashton always delivering. He always dropped to his knees, the rough material of the carpet rubbing against his kneecaps, as he kissed a small trail from the middle of your breasts, to your stomach. His tongue left wet trails that glistened on your skin, as your panties were the next thing to be removed. And thrown to the side, along with other articles of clothing, Ashton slowly spread your legs to admire your exposed pussy. 'So beautiful', he mumbled, as he gently kissed your inner thigh. _'_

_So fucking beautiful. I love the taste of your sweet pussy.'_

Your cheeks instinctively flushed red, as no matter how many times Ashton complimented you, it always felt like the first. Your eyes held contact with his dark hazel eyes as you propped yourself on your elbows, wanting to get a full view, his mouth moving dangerously close. He smirked at you, his hot breath tickling your folds. Anticipation crawled up your spine slowly as you could see his tongue move closer to your core, slowly swirling around a hickey he left on your inner thigh. But within less than a second, he couldn’t control his own hunger for you as his tongue flattened against your pussy. He nodded his head; allowing his tongue to slip up and down so he could taste you more easily. The combination of your juices and his saliva made his lips glisten, a smile of pure delight on his mouth as his moans became more thick, his mouth now attending sucking on your lips. 'Fuck I missed this so much.'

 **Calum:** He loved to eat you out from behind. Bending you over the kitchen counter late at night, your legs exposed to the cool chill of the air, becoming more wet by the second as Calum continued to watch you intently. Your shorts are pooled around your ankles, quickly nudging your feet and swiftly kicking them to the side. Your panties were next, his large hands pulling the lacy material down, the force almost tearing them as he observed your wet heat in the dim light a small lamp near the sink provided. Calum was the boy who made any excuse to get his head between your legs. Regardless of where it was, he wanted your delicious taste. His nose inhaled your scent, a warm brush of air tickling your core as he started to tease. He wanted you moaning; practically begging for him, your heartbeat quickly raising, palms now slightly damp with sweat. Calum loved the build up; taking his time to work you up before diving in and giving you what both of you wanted. His muscles were pulled taut, gripping your ass cheeks with a firm hold as he ran his plump, wet lips up and down your slit. Your legs shivered with excitement, breathing now jagged and rugged, overwhelming you as he immediately went for your clit afterwards. His tongue stroked the sensitive bud lightly, his fingers collecting your juices with ease. _  
_

_'You're so wet for me. Fuck.'_ You couldn’t reply, your mind blurring from the immense pleasure. When you became comfortable, he attacked with fervour, sucking in long, harsh pulls as his tongue continues to lap at your juices, pulsing around him.

 **Michael:** Michael was never ashamed to admit how much he loved eating you out. The way your back arched, fingers intertwined tightly with his, nails digging in harshly as he continued to flick your clit rapidly. His eyes would always get an amazing view of your breasts as your head tilted back in pleasure, him desperate to pinch your erect nipples as muffled moans was the only sound escaping your lips in this heated moment. With his right hand holding onto yours, his left was doing what it could to keep you still. His nails dug into your hip, pulling tightly as his mouth continued to ravage your tender core. Michael was the one to prove his skills when going down on you, his tongue working perfectly against your erect clit as he zigzagged across the bud of nerves. Dark eyes focused on you and refusing to look away as he continued to perfect his technique on your clit, and the sensitive skin below it. He wanted it all the time. Your body withering under his touch, any slight movement from his plump lips driving you insane, bringing you closer to your orgasm. It was inevitable that Michael would draw shaky moans from you, regardless of whether he was eating you out, or fucking you good. But most of the time, it would be his mouth pushing you over the edge, and as your coming hard against his tongue, crude slurping sounds could be heard. An inevitable blush would form on your cheeks, but Michael didn’t care one bit, as he continued to wiggle his tongue in between your folds, always wanting more.


End file.
